


About Aerialbots, who are knocked down to reality

by naboru



Series: 28 Sunstreakers [7]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fights, Gen, Mild Language, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe, and an unwelcome training session with the Aerialbots, put Sunstreaker in a bad mood, and he takes the opportunity to blow off some steam.</p>
<p>Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Skydive, Slingshot, Fireflight, Air Raid // language, some violence/action</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Aerialbots, who are knocked down to reality

**Title:** About Aerialbots, who are knocked down to reality  
 **Continuity:** G1 (Möbius Strip AU)  
 **Warnings:** language, some violence/action  
 **Characters:** Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Skydive, Slingshot, Fireflight, Air Raid  
 **Prompt:** Playing With Kids  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** Sideswipe, and an unwelcome training session with the Aerialbots, put Sunstreaker in a bad mood, and he takes the opportunity to blow off some steam.  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)

**Note:** Written for the _[28 Sunstreaker meme](http://naboru-narluin.livejournal.com/77359.html)_.  
Old fic eventually posted. Thanks to [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty) for giving it a second look. *glomps*

 

**Playing with Kids - About Aerialbots, who are knocked down to reality**

‘Hey, what’s up?’

Walking along the silent corridor, Sunstreaker frowned as his comm-link opened.  
//What do you mean, ‘What’s up?’ Where are you, Sideswipe?//

//Uhm… I guess I won’t make it today. I’m kinda stuck in Wheeljack’s lab.//

There was a brief pause. //Okay, either you got caught at whatever you wanted to do in his lab, or you have a hidden death wish I didn’t know about and are helping him, so?//

//Well no and… no. Like I said I’m stuck - in something… in Wheeljack’s lab.// 

Sunstreaker stopped at his way to the training room in sudden confusion, but suppressed the urge to ask. He was sure he didn’t want to know… 

//Did you inform Prowl about your… situation?//

//Not yet. I thought that maybe you could…//

//No,// he said, firmly. //Whatever mess you got yourself into, I’m not about to help you out!//

//It’s okay, Wheeljack and Grapple are helping me already.//

//…I meant informing Prowl.//

//Oh…//

//Is there any risk you can get hurt or explode?//

//Nope, everything is safe, I’m just stuck…//

There was a growl before Sunstreaker continued. //What a pity!//

//You’re ever so nice and worried about me.//

//Of course I am.// Sarcasm rang deep in Sunstreaker’s voice, which his brother skilfully ignored.

//That’s what I wanted to hear, then you could…//

//No, I could not. Deal with him yourself. I have a meeting with some jets that want to get battered.// And before Sideswipe could answer, Sunstreaker closed the link and entered the training room.

\---

When the door opened and Sunstreaker walked through, four Aerialbots stared at him curiously. He didn’t bother greeting them, as he had never bothered to learn their names. For him, they were just a few other Autobots not worth his attention, especially as they were flyers.

Some ground bound mechs thought seekers and winged mechs in general were pretty and attractive - for him they were just a flying pest which needed to be dragged out of the sky as soon as possible.

Probably, he had been fighting them for too long…

Sunstreaker glanced at them silently, and tried to set them apart from each other. They were mostly white and red except one, who was darker, another had a black back, one was smaller than the rest and the last one looked incredibly stupid to him. He frowned, giving them nicknames in his mind.

“I thought there’re five of you.” If he remembered right, there was one that towered over the others, but it could have been Skyfire who had stood near them, he mused, when the darker one, actually called Skydive, but Sunstreaker called him “Wisenheimer”, answered.

“Silverbolt excuses himself. He has a meeting.”

He shrugged. “Whatever…”

“Where’s your brother?” Slingshot asked, sounding quite impatient with the ordered exercises. “Shouldn’t you and your brother ‘train’ us?”

“He excuses himself.” Sardonically using the words of the darker mech, the Lamborghini raised an optic ridge and named this other certain Aerialbot “Snotty Brat”. “He has a meeting with Wheeljack and Grapple and hopefully the medbay.” If the last part didn’t occur due to the lab incident, Sunstreaker would have made sure his brother would enter the medbay for leaving him alone with those brats.

“The medbay? What happened?”

Sunstreaker looked at Fireflight, the stupid one, who seemed truly worried, and dubbed him “Dullard” - this nickname-game really amused him. “He got himself into trouble, but I don’t care. So, can we already…”

Air Raid was the last Aerialbot who had not received a new name yet, interrupted him. “Wait, when you’re alone, then this training is useless, isn’t it? You alone can’t show us anything, not that we would need ground battle training…” He didn’t finish the sentence as the other flyers agreed with mumbled comments and Sunstreaker just named him “Dumbaft”.

He certainly was not in a good mood, and the reluctance of the Aerialbots didn’t make it any better.

Without warning, he got his weapon from subspace and fired at the ground in front of the four flyers. They leaped away and fell silent.

“Listen! First: I don’t like it either, and I have clearly better things to do than train some spoilt brats. Second: I know you certainly will never need experiences in ground battle, because it’s utterly _impossible_ that you ever get shot, you crash, your wings get bent or torn apart or ripped out or whatever you can think of. But it’s okay, really, because we’re just fighting Decepticons who are really nice, and I bet they will give you a hand if you eventually can’t take off any more.” He faked a smile. After his monologue, he felt oddly like Bluestreak, but it had the desired effect.

For a moment nobody said anything while the flyers exchanged wary glances, then Dumbaft spoke again. “But you’re still alone, maybe we should wait, until…”

It was extremely hard for Sunstreaker not to pounce on the mech, and strangle him to near deactivation. “Believe me, I would love to wait until whatever happens, but Prowl will force me into monitor duty and I won’t…” He paused as he got an idea and smirked. “Okay, let’s make a deal. One of you can try to transform and take off into the air. If he succeeds, you can go for today, if not, you all do as I say.” If they would agree to this, he could at least blow off some aggressive tension, which had built up the last few minutes.

Again the Aerialbots looked at each other warily, and Sunstreaker knew they were talking over their comm-links.

Suddenly they nodded, and Snotty Brat took a step forward. “You mean I transform, fly and you’ll try to stop me, right? But no weapons!”

A hint of a thought about the fun ripping the flyer apart with his bare hands flashed over Sunstreaker’s processor before he answered: “Yeah, I said so. And yes, no weapons. So, you’ll try?” He surveyed the smallest one, and then glanced over the others.

“We can’t fly in here,” Wisenheimer said, “but Slingshot can hover, so he will try.”

The other Aerialbots stepped back while the smallest stayed in the middle of the room, looking distinctly uneasy.

Sunstreaker hid a smirk. His circuits burned with the anticipation of finally being able to beat one of them. “Okay kid, bring it on.”

The Aerialbot grumbled, irritated, as he started his transformation sequence and jumped into the air.

Now Sunstreaker was in his element. Eventually able to get to action, he pounced.

The flyer didn’t even know what happened. He was not fully transformed when the Lamborghini rammed his fist into his abdominal plating. The pain still coursed through him as one hand grabbed his wing. Sunstreaker dragged him out of the air, and he landed on the floor. A pained hiss was lost in the sound of metal against metal when Sunstreaker kicked the grounded ‘bot hard. Again he snatched a wing, this time with both hands, and threw the flyer through the room at the wall, next to his fellow gestalt-mates.

It was over much too soon for Sunstreaker’s taste so he leaped forward. Moving fast, he raised his foot and pressed it against the throat of the dazed mech, and without thinking he took out his weapon again, aiming at the Aerialbot, who lay on the floor and groaned in annoyance.

“We said, no weapons.” 

“Oh, are you pouting?” he mocked the Aerialbot. “That’s cute, now get back on your feet, we definitely have some training to do.” Subspacing his weapon once more, Sunstreaker walked back in to the centre of the room and watched the others helping the grounded mech to stand.

He just was just warming up, and even if he would have to have a word with Sideswipe later about unreliability, stupidity and Wheeljack’s lab, he seriously looked forward to the upcoming fights.

“And I don’t wanna hear any complaints anymore, got it?”

Although they were still not willing to follow Sunstreaker’s orders, they didn’t say anything when they lined up in front of the Lamborghini. He was sure they would take every next opportunity to end this training, so it would be better to occupy them soon.

“I don’t know what you already know about ground battle, that’s…”

“We…” Wisenheimer interrupted Sunstreaker, but he cut him off with a wave of his hand and continued speaking resolutely.

“… _that’s_ why you’re going to attack me first. Let’s see what you’re capable of.”

“But you’re alone and there’re four of us…” Dullard looked at him with widen optics.

Sunstreaker frowned, he didn’t quite see the problem. “So what?”

“Isn’t that unfair?”

He eased his joints by stretching and rolling his shoulders.

“Yeah, of course it is.” He shrugged indifferently. “But I won’t hurt you badly. I don’t wanna get into trouble with Ratchet. And we already said I won’t use weapons. It’s just me with my bare hands, so you should at least be able to get out here alive…”

The Aerialbots exchanged unreadable looks but their superior attitude about ground bound mechs suddenly vanished when they saw Sunstreaker cracking his knuckles. There was violence in his optics, which didn’t seem to be part of the game.

“Okay, kids…” A smug grin adorned his face. “Let’s play!”


End file.
